


Planning to Be Caught

by fandom_explosion



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Damien and Ernest setting their dads up for a date, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19130020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_explosion/pseuds/fandom_explosion
Summary: Lucien and Ernest are in trouble again, but with the goal of setting their dads up for a date.





	Planning to Be Caught

“Lucien Bloodmarch!” Damien spoke sharply, tired of coming to the school’s front office because of his son misbehaving. He turned to Hugo, who also looked rather distressed.

Ernest pulled out another piece of toilet paper from his shirt. “You know, it was also my fault too, if it’s such a problem. I wanted to see how many rolls of toilet paper it would take to wrap me up completely. I needed Lucien to count for me since I’d wind up not seeing at some point.”

Hugo covered his face with his hands. Did his son have to continuously make him look like such a fool in front of the man that he tries to impress outside of seeing him at school due to their kids always doing something wrong? Obviously, this is why Hugo can’t have nice things.

Damien, on the other hand, tried to visually keep his composure even though on the inside, he really wanted to tell off his son until both of their ears bled. He knew it wouldn’t do anything except embarrass himself in front of the man that he had planned on asking out for a date. Obviously, his son who should be mature enough to not pull these stunts is why Damien can’t have nice things.

Lucien readjusted himself in his chair and tried to de-escalate things in his own way by saying, “This wouldn’t have been a problem if you just, I dunno, let us finish and clean up after ourselves?”

”Son, it’s school money that’s being wasted. You do realize that the school can’t afford to keep paying for every thing that’s wasted and defaced because of these irresponsible actions, right?” Damien could feel himself begin to become more overwhelmed.

Instead of letting Lucien make things worse, Ernest said, “Okay, enough with the BS. We did this so you two could finally talk out your feelings.”

The parents looked at each other in confusion.

Hugo said while raising an eyebrow, “We... are doing that, right?”

Lucien nodded.

Damien spoke, equally as confused, “I think we are. I mean, you two have been at each others throats, pulling pranks, or getting into other kinds of trou-“

”That’s not what Ernest meant you guys,” Lucien said with an angry sigh. He leaned forward with his elbows resting on his legs. “Look, Dad, you obviously have feelings for Mr. Vega, right?”

Damien’s face instantly went red. “What, I-“

”And you, Dad,” Ernest said while looking at Hugo, “Had the hots for Damien since you first met him, so Lucien and I decided-“

The two kids said in unison, “To have you both finally talk your feelings out!”

The two dads’ faces were red and they looked at one another hesitantly.

Damien nervously spoke first, “Hugo, my son is, in fact, right. I have been holding back telling you about my romantic feelings toward you.” He began fidgeting with his hair and looking down at the floor as he continued, “I know that it might seem childish, but I didn’t want to damage our friendship if you ended up turning me down.”

Hugo gently placed his hand on one of Damien’s slightly shaky hands. “It’s not childish. In fact, I was thinking the same thing. You’re really special to me,” he used his other hand to lift Damien’s face up and look into his eyes, “And I truly do mean that you’re special to me.”

The other dad had a huge smile appear on his face. “You really mean it...” He gave Hugo a tight hug. “You’re really sweet, thank you so much!”

Hugo hugged him back, a little nervous as he asked, “So, do you think you’d want to go on a date maybe this weekend?”

Damien held his arms out while his hands lightly gripped the sides of Hugo’s arms. “I’d be more than delighted to do so! How about Saturday at The Coffee Spoon?”

”That sounds like a great idea!” Hugo brought Damien into another hug.

Lucien gave a sweet smile. “Does that mean we aren’t in trouble?”

Damien and Hugo said in unison, “You’re still in trouble.”


End file.
